No More Heroes III
| artist = | writer = Goichi Suda | composer = Nobuaki Kaneko | series = No More Heroes | engine = Unreal Engine 4 | platforms = Nintendo Switch | released = 2020 | genre = Action-adventure, hack and slash | modes = Single-player | designer = Goichi Suda }} is an upcoming action-adventure hack and slash video game developed by Grasshopper Manufacture and published by Marvelous for Nintendo Switch. It is the fourth installment in the franchise and the third entry in the mainline No More Heroes series. Following a ten-year hiatus since the last numbered entry, the game follows Travis Touchdown's return to Santa Destroy, as he must defend the world from a new alien threat. Plot Two years after the events of ''Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes, Travis Touchdown returns to Santa Destroy from his self-imposed exile. In his absence, an artificial metropolis has been constructed in the nearby sea, and a mysterious flying object looms above the city. Staving off an alien invasion, Travis must take on a new breed of intergalactic assassins. Development Prior to development, Grasshopper Manufacture developed and released Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes, which was Goichi Suda's first title in a directorial role since the original No More Heroes game. While the title was made in part as a tribute to indie games, Suda had expressed long-term intentions for the title to be a stepping stone on the path to a proper numbered entry. The ending of Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes included a playable portion where Travis was controlled in third-person, similarly to previous No More Heroes titles, with a comment from Travis suggesting that development on a mainline sequel had properly commenced. Suda explained in an interview following the release of the game that the playable segment was a prototype they used in development, and that the intention behind its inclusion was to evoke a similar feeling that viewers get from the post-credits teasers in Marvel Cinematic Universe movies. Suda also confirmed that he would be attending E3, and suggested he would be making an announcement at the event. The game was announced at E3 2019 as part of the Nintendo Direct showcase, featuring a reveal trailer of Travis battling alien invaders. Suda had previously explained that the foes which Travis will go up against will be "Avengers-scale" threats, using the recurring supervillain Thanos as a point of comparison. He also made note that Travis' "Death Glove" from Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes would make a return, in a bid to make Travis' skill set more distinct as a video game protagonist, and that the skills he accumulated throughout the game would come into play. In the reveal trailer, Travis uses the Death Glove to don powered armor, utilizing the signature catchphrase of Kamen Rider. Travis is once again voiced by Robin Atkin Downes, while Paula Tiso reprises her role as his wife, Sylvia Christel, who has abandoned the assassin world and is now an internet celebrity and influencer. Suda is unsure whether series mainstay Shinobu Jacobs will return, though he stressed that he would want Kimberly Brooks to reprise the role in the event that she does. No More Heroes III is being developed by a core team consisting of the same talent that worked on Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes, alongside external talent, and former Grasshopper Manufacture staff, rounding out the development team at roughly 100 people. Unreal Engine 4 is once again being used as the development engine. Suda will be assuming the role as director, writer and designer, with Ren Yamazaki and Nobutaka Ichiki - co-director of Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes and lead director of No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle respectively - returning to the franchise as co-directors. The soundtrack of the game is being composed by Nobuaki Kaneko, drummer of Japanese alternative metal band Rize. While confirming that the game will be able to be played on a regular controller, Suda has stated the game is being heavily designed around the JoyCon's capabilities, both in and out of combat. He also confirmed that the open world, which was absent from No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, is likely to make a return, along with side activities. Notes References Category:Action-adventure games Category:Grasshopper Manufacture games Category:Hack and slash games Category:Marvelous Entertainment Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch-only games Category:No More Heroes Category:Single-player video games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2020 Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games directed by Goichi Suda